Magi
by Ghifia Kuraudo
Summary: Aku adalah magi. Diciptakan oleh sekelompok penyihir untuk dipergunakan… dan, sekarang, aku dianggap berbahaya. Special for NaruHina Tragedy Day 3rd Year. RnR?


Seorang pemuda berdiri di atas gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Rambut pirangnya bergerak searah dengan angin. Bisa dilihat dari iris birunya, banyak manusia berlalu-lalang di bawah sana, tampak seperti segerombolan semut kecil.

Sosok itu terus mengamati sekitarnya, tidak peduli sengatan matahari menerpa kulit eksotisnya. Ia tersenyum tipis seraya melangkahkan kakinya ke depan tepat ke pinggir sisi gedung. Jubah berdominan hitam-oranye menjuntai sembarang, setelah dirinya… menerjunkan diri dari gedung.

o0o

_**Disclaimer**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Warning**_ : _Alternate Universe_, _Out of Character_, _typos_, minim deskrip, kebanyakan dialog, kalimat yang selalu monoton!

―NaruHina**― **

_'__**Special for HTNH/The NaruHina Tragedy Day Third Year**__'_

o0o

_Aku adalah __**magi**__. _

_Diciptakan oleh sekelompok penyihir untuk dipergunakan…_

_Dan, sekarang, aku dianggap berbahaya._

o0o

**Magi**

o0o

Seperti mimpi.

Ia ingat dua bulan lalu, ia menemukan sosok berambut pirang di pinggiran kota Konoha—dengan jubah robek dan muka kusam. Tentu ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut keterkejutannya. Yang lebih mengejutkan adalah ia tanpa berpikir panjang menolong pemuda itu dan membawanya ke apartemennya yang tidak jauh dari sana.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

Pertanyaan dari Naruto, nama dari sosok aneh itu terlontar setelah ia tersadar dari pingsannya. Hinata tentu menjawab karena Naruto memang butuh pertolongan dengan semua luka yang ada di tubuhnya, lalu gadis berausia sembilan belas tahun itu merasakan rona hangat di wajahnya kala melihat Naruto tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Sungguh, ia merasa senyumannya mampu membuat Hinata terjatuh.

Hinata mengenal Naruto dengan baik setelahnya. Ia merasa adanya persaan asing yang masuk ke dalam dirinya. Hangat. Itulah yang dirasakannya saat sedang bersama Naruto. Tapi, setelah dua bulan, dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Hinata seakan terlempar dari dunia ini.

"Hinata, aku bukan manusia. Aku… hanyalah _magi_—aku dibuat untuk alasan khusus," ucap Naruto memandang lurus Hinata dengan nada datar yang sangat jarang dikeluarkannya.

Hinata memandang ragu, ia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan perkataan yang baru didengarnya. "A-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya terbata.

Naruto tersenyum lebar—senyuman yang seakan tidak mempunyai beban apa pun. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di hamparan rumput dekat sungai. Sesekali, iris birunya menatap gemericik air sungai yang berarus pelan. "_Hm_, kaubisa menyebutku penyihir, atau sebenarnya akulah sumber kekuatan sihir itu."

"Bo-bohong," gumam Hinata. Matanya tidak berhenti menatap Naruto yang berada di sampingnya. Tentu saja, ia masih tidak percaya. Selama dua bulan ini, Naruto… dia seperti layaknya manusia biasa. Walaupun, ia memang merasa ada yang aneh.

Ia ingat saat kali pertama bertemu, Naruto bilang ia tidak punya orangtua, Hinata menganggap orangtuanya sudah tidak berada lagi di dunia ini, tapi, ternyata maksud Naruto adalah ia memang tidak mempunyai orangtua dalam artian yang sebenarnya, karena pemuda itu hanyalah ciptaan dari para penyihir.

Selain itu, selama ada Naruto di apartemennya. Hinata bingung, kenapa saat ia pulang kuliah, selalu saja ada makanan di meja makannya dan Naruto akan bilang kalau ia yang membuatnya untuk Hinata. Benar saja, pemuda itu memang membuatnya dalam sekali kejapan mata. Lebih tepatnya, ia memakai sihir.

Yang lebih membuatnya merasa sakit adalah Naruto diciptakan hanyalah untuk dipergunakan kekuatannya saja…

Saat itu juga Hinata tahu dunia ini memang kejam.

"Hinata…" panggil Naruto disela-sela suara burung yang berkicau di sore hari. "Kautahu kenapa saat itu aku bisa ada di pinggiran kota?" tanyanya dengan nada santai. Cahaya oranye menerpa wajahnya—Hinata sempat berpikir Naruto sangat cocok kalau ditimpa bias matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam.

"A-aku… tidak tahu," lirih Hinata seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian, ia bisa merasakan belaian angin yang mendorong punggungnya pelan, yang ia tahu itu berasal dari sihir Naruto.

Tangan berkulit eksotis milik Naruto terulur ke arah Hinata, lalu, dengan kendalinya, ia menggenggam tangan Hinata yang juga ikut terulur—membawanya duduk tepat di sebelahnya, membuat Hinata merona. Masih saling menggenggam, ia berkata, "Karena… aku mencoba untuk mati." Tubuh Hinata menegang. "Saat di pinggir kota Konoha aku berencana untuk mati… tapi, aku malah pingsan, dan tahu-tahu saat terbangun aku sudah bersamamu."

Hinata terdiam, ia mematung mendengarnya. Cukup! Ia tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Ingin sekali mengeluarkan kalimat itu, tapi, lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Sebenarnya, aku diberi tugas oleh orang-orang yang menciptakanku—"

Sungguh, Hinata tidak ingin mendengar lanjutan perkataannya.

"Aku ditugaskan untuk… menghancurkan diriku sendiri."

Gadis berambut biru panjang itu merasa pandangannya mengabur, air bening mulai menumpuk di matanya, bahunya bergetar menahan isak tangis.

Naruto membiarkan Hinata menangis dalam diam. Iris birunya terus memandang sungai di depannya, tapi, genggaman tangannya mengerat—mencoba untuk menenangkannya. "Aku ini sebuah percobaan. Tadinya, aku dianggap percobaan yang sukses. Namun, ternyata itu salah. Setelah beberapa tahun, penemuan mengerikan ditubuhku terungkap. Aku dianggap berbahaya bagi dunia sihir maupun dunia manusia."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, memberi isyarat untuk Naruto agar tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Yah, aku disuruh memilih antara dihancurkan oleh mereka atau menghancurkan diriku sendiri. Dan, _yep_, aku memilih pilihan kedua. Maka dari itu aku diberi waktu untuk bersenang-senang," ujar Naruto tetap melanjutkan ucapannya sambil tertawa keras.

"Ka-kau… pasti tersiksa…"

"Tidak juga, aku cukup senang. Sampai aku bertemu denganmu, rasanya aku tidak ingin hilang dari dunia ini. Aku ingin bersamamu."

Iris pucat Hinata yang mengembun menatap raut Naruto yang berubah sendu.

"Hinata, waktuku tinggal malam ini saja. Aku harus menghancurkan diriku sendiri setelah matahari terbenam."

"Ti-tidak," bisik Hinata seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sekali ini saja, kalau boleh ia ingin bersikap egois. "Naruto-_kun_, jangan meninggalkanku."

Naruto menepuk puncak kepala Hinata, ia menyeringai kecil. "Kau menyukaiku, _eh_, Hinata?" tanyanya jahil. Ya, ia memang Naruto.

Gadis Hyuuga itu tersenyum, ia mencoba tertawa, tapi yang dikeluarkannya isak tangis. Ia tahu pasti Naruto tidak ingin melihat sikapnya seperti ini. Ia ingin menyeka air matanya yang jatuh, kalau saja, ia tidak merasakan sesuatu yang ada dikepalan tangannya yang bebas. Hinata mengeryit, ia membuka kepalan tangannya. Seketika kelopak matanya melebar.

Sebuah cincin.

Hinata menoleh pada Naruto yang memberikan cengirannya.

"Hadiah untukmu…"

Ah, gadis itu lupa bahwa Naruto bisa sihir.

"Naruto-_kun_, aku—"

"―_Ssstt_, harusnya aku yang mengucapkannya duluan." Naruto menariknya mendekat. "Hinata, aku menyukaimu…" perkataannya disertai dengan kecupan di kening gadis tersebut.

Wajah Hinata memerah sempurna. "Aku juga me—"

Jari telunjuk Naruto berada di bibir Hinata, menyuruhnya untuk diam. "Jangan mengucapkannya, nanti aku malah tidak ingin pergi," lirihnya.

Dan, mereka berdua berdiam diri, tidak ada lagi suara yang terucap. Keduanya menikmati suasana tenang di sana, sampai matahari terbenam—menyisakan setitik bias oranye serta kepingan-kepingan bening yang berterbangan bersama embusan angin.

Meninggalkan Hinata Hyuuga seorang diri.

"Naruto-_kun_, aku juga menyukaimu—sangat menyukaimu."

o0o

**End**

o0o

_**Author's Note**_

_Magi : Benda gaib (yang dapat menimbulkan kekuatan). _

Hallooow~ Apa kabar? Aku membawa sebuah _fic_ pendek dengan ide yang aku temukan dari kamus bahasa Indonesia yang menjelaskan tentang _magi_! Hohoho XD Spesial untuk merayakan HTNH/_NHTD_. Oh, ya, aku ucapkan selamat **Hari Tragedi NaruHina** \(^_^)/ Ehem, sebetulnya agak ragu ini bisa dijadiin buat HTNH nggak, ya? Wokeh, adakah yang ingin memberikan _review_? _Concrit_?

Ditungu yo~


End file.
